


strangers to paradise

by sure sure (getoffmysheets)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Has a Crush on Steve Harrington, Billy just thought he was gettin' some dick, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Bottom Billy Hargrove, Explicit Language, Gay Billy Hargrove, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Smut, Top Steve Harrington, he didn't expect to have An Emotion, listen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-08 16:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20838830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getoffmysheets/pseuds/sure%20sure
Summary: “I’ll be your goddamn sissy. I’ll – Jesus Christ – I’ll be your fucking bitch boy, Harrington, just-just…put it in. Please. Please…put your dick in me.”





	strangers to paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Anybody in any way familiar with my work probably should've guessed that I would end up here eventually...

He wished he could say that he managed to get his shit together after that first time. Billy _really, really_ wished he could say that he didn’t beg for Harrington’s cock up his ass. Somehow…somehow that seemed like the worst part. Like somehow being a queer would’ve been more acceptable if he wasn’t the _girl_.

But Harrington always did fucked up things to his head and that was no exception.

“_I’ll be your goddamn sissy. I’ll – Jesus Christ – I’ll be your fucking bitch boy, Harrington, just-just…put it in. Please. _**Please**_…put your dick in me_.”

It’s been weeks since the first time and he knows that if Steve made him, he’d beg for it again. He could _make_ him beg. (He does beg anyway, sometimes, sweat-soaked and breathing humid air into his lungs, face buried into a pillow as he tries not to scream even though Steve’s parents are never home anyway.) But Steve never forces Billy to plead, even though he would be justified – more than justified – in wringing as much humiliation out of Billy as he can.

Billy understands, kneeling on Steve’s expensive linen sheets and trying not shake apart, he understands why people say you shouldn’t do this. It was everything everyone had ever warned him not to do, but he couldn’t stop wanting it – like most things he wanted, he guessed.

Nothing should ever feel this good – Billy felt sick with it, almost. Weak and hot and shivery.

And Steve – Harrington – never made it any easier. No…that wasn’t right. He never made it any easier to say _no_.

Steve – _Harrington_ – made saying yes _too_ goddamn easy.

  
  
“Just a little more, just like that.” Cooing in his fucking ear like Billy really was a goddamn girl, one of the dumbasses who roamed this good for nothing town, smiling and batting their eyelashes at Steve, but Billy couldn’t get enough air in to tell him to shut his mouth. Jesus, he never stopped _talking_. “Always so tight, Billy, but you take it so good. So good…” 

Steve talked to him like he _mattered_, was the thing.

Billy felt Steve’s fingers spreading him open, oil-slick, long and slender, and each thrust felt like it was liquifying all his organs. Turning him into a useless, desperate mess. Ass in the air and trying hard not pass out before Steve even pulls his dick out.

He felt like half of the pillows in Hawkins were shoved under him because Steve knew Billy couldn’t hold up his own damn bodyweight when he was getting fucked in the ass. Steve had been so concerned that first time. So quietly worried. _“Billy? Billy, oh my god, am I hurting you?”_

He’d laughed like a goddamn lunatic then, too. Because Steve wasn’t hurting him at all. He’d never felt anything that hurt less.

It still doesn’t hurt, weeks later, Steve’s huge dick making him feel light-headed as he pushed into Billy’s body, firm but slow. A horrible keening escaped his mouth and he bit down onto the pillow before he could start wailing like a two-dollar whore. Steve always just…went still for a moment when he bottomed out, held Billy by the hips, thumb caressing the skin on his lower back just above the swell of his ass. Just petting Billy. Admiring him, almost.

Steve _touched_ him like he mattered, was the thing.

Like Billy was something rare and sacred. It was too much. It will never be enough.

His skin was electrified, provided every microscopic sensation in beautiful, exquisite detail. The way he felt the muscles in Steve’s thighs flexing against his with every shove of his hips. One hand gripping Billy’s shoulder and the other gripping his hip, massaging into his skin with those big hands. The silky brush of his lips on Billy’s back as he kissed him, whispering, “Billy, you feel so fucking good. Jesus Christ, I can’t handle it, Billy.”

Beneath him, Billy whined like a goddamn dog. Pathetic. Steve fucked him good and steady, working into him with short hard thrusts that even made the bottom of Billy’s feet feel hot, his cock rutting into the pillow below him. He was drooling into the pillow below his head, tongue practically lolling out of his mouth. He wanted it to last forever. He wanted to cry – it just felt so fucking good. “Nnngh!”

Steve groaned in his ear, kissing below his shoulder blade, and the sound made him hot, too. “You take me so fucking good, Billy. Nothing as good as this ass.”

Oh god, he needed this to be over, as quickly as possible but he blurted out something colossally stupid. Steve – Harrington – was too goddamn slow, too tender and Billy was weak and trembling already. “C’mon, I already said I’d be your bitch,” he rasped, hoarse and fucked-out sounding. “Not your fucking girlfriend, Harrington.”

Behind him, Steve laughed quietly. The hand on his shoulder stroked through Billy’s curls, twisting a little handful – not pulling his hair, but gathering it up. Steve kissed his bare neck, open-mouthed and sweet. Billy’s eyes rolled back. “Billy, you’re not my sissy or my bitch.” Curled his tongue around Billy’s earlobe, tugging gently on his earring. “You’re not my girlfriend.” A low whine buzzed in the back of his throat as Steve suddenly cupped his balls, squeezing and rolling them in his warm palms. “You’re my _princess_.”

He was expecting a reaction and wasn’t disappointed. Steve grunted and moaned as Billy shook, his dick spilling all over Steve’s pillowcase. Steve came as he clenched tight around his cock, his sweet little whimpers making his balls tingle.

Steve kissed Billy’s back, hungry and lazy, still half-hard and rocking into him in slow circles. His ass felt tender, but Billy couldn’t think of anything he wanted more than letting Steve use him again. 

Steve made it too easy, so he never said anything, even though they both know Billy came for ‘my princess’.

**Author's Note:**

> Hm...might make this a bigger work, because clearly I don't have enough shit to do...


End file.
